Star Wars: The Old RepublicTrials of Betrayal
by Augustus Redd
Summary: He is a Jedi; the other, a Sith. They have different views, different goals. But each has made a fatal mistake, leading both to face their seperate lives as wrong. Each has to make a choice: to stay true to their goals or forge a new ones from betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	3. Chapter 3

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	4. Chapter 4

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	6. Chapter 6

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	7. Chapter 7

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	8. Chapter 8

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	9. Chapter 9

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	10. Chapter 10

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	11. Chapter 11

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	12. Chapter 12

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	13. Chapter 13

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	14. Chapter 14

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


	15. Chapter 15

Outline I for short story: Civil Unrest

Characters:

Jeremiah Darnell- a recent veteran of the Civil War, he served his country as well during the Mexican-American War as well. He is assigned to Colonel Everett Pike's task force with hopes of writing the wrongs he had done in both wars. Protagonist. Born: 1830. Tall, muscular; broad- shouldered. Dark green eyes; emerald. Short-cropped chestnut-colored hair. Chestnut-colored goatee. Served in with General Winfield Scott in the Mexican-American war and was apart of the 93rd Ohio infantry, being born in Ohio. State-of-origin: Washington Court House, Ohio.

Thomas Mahoney- an Irish-American who served the Union diligently as part of the 2nd Irish Color, 69th NYSV, which helped in the surrender of General Lee's troops at Appomattox. He again diligently joins Colonel Pike's team(at the behest of General Scott) which is to go to Georgia and retrieve a group of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1838. Gangly, lithe; athletic. Light blue eyes: sky blue. Long, blossom-colored hair. No facial hair. State-of-origin: New Hampshire, Connecticut.

Nathaniel Curtis III- an African American vet who joined the United States Colored troops at only 19 from Michigan. He served in several epic battles; joined Pike's invisible regiment willingly in hopes to continue to serve his country as a free man. Supporting character. Born: 1844. Medium-build, tough; strong-armed. Dark hazel colored eyes. Bald. Patch of brown hair under his lip. State-of-Origin: Ypsilanti, Michigan.

Isabella Consuelo-a beautiful Mexican-American who just recently graduated from college, is asked by the government to accompany Colonel Pike on his "expedition" to Georgia on the guise that it is for science. Protagonist; foil. Born: 1840. Petite, small; shy. Light hazel colored eyes. Long, dark brown hair(usually kept in several braids). No facial hair. State-of-origin: Athens, Louisiana.

Henry Von Gruul- a vicious mercenary who switched allegiances during the recent Civil War who is caught by the government and given a choice of either a.) join an expedition to Georgia or b.) spend the rest of his days in a prison with shit-tasting food. He excepts the offer and goes with Pike's crew only to secretly plan his escape. Antagonist; foil. Born: 1821. Extremely tall muscular; bulky. Nearly-black colored eyes. Trimmed graying-brown hair. Graying stubble. State-of-origin: Covington, Kentucky.

Everett Pike- a veteran serving in three consecutive wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican- American war and the recent Civil War. He is given the an assignment to head down south to Georgia to locate and extract a team of Construction workers who went missing there. Supporting character. Born: 1793. Tall, old; frail. Deep inset brown eyes. Long gray hair. Full gray beard.

Outline II for the short story "Civil Unrest"

Plot:

Lincoln sends Pike to Georgia with a task to bring back construction workers.

They arrive in Georgia

They get attacked by zombies who bite Pike

Pike turns and kills Curtis before himself being killed

Curtis turns and, after a brief skirmish, kills him as well

Jeremiah and Von Gruul then go after Isabella who vanished during the fight

The find her and being her back, questioning her for leaving

She informs them of a marker that was in the ground to which they go see

They find it and discover the power it emanates and return to her curious

She tells them of a legend of aliens coming to earth and reviving the dead.

They begin to wonder of the mission as Von Gruul goes nuts and turns on them.

Darnell ask him to put his weapon down only to be fired at and wounded.

Von Gruul makes for an escape only to be swarmed over by zombies.

Darnell holds them off as he unties Isabella and gets in the wagon

They leave then only to be boarded by more zombies who they kill before getting away safely.


End file.
